Down the Rabbit Hole
by lili-pebeta
Summary: TRADUCCCIÓN. Su amor comenzó como un susurro silencioso y casi inexistente. Fue en el verano antes de su quinto año y de alguna manera Viktor lo había encontrado y optó por seguirlo a Privet Drive.  Harry / Viktor.


**Título:** Down the Rabbit Hole

**Autora: ExcentrykeMuse**

**Emparejamiento: Harry / Viktor**

**Advertencias: actividad sexual de un menor de edad, depresión, celos, referencias de Lewis Carroll, muerte de un personaje (canon).**

Resumen: AU HP5, HP6. Su amor comenzó como un susurro silencioso y casi inexistente. Fue en el verano antes de su quinto año y de alguna manera Viktor lo había encontrado y optó por seguirlo a Privet Drive. Harry / Viktor.

_Down the Rabbit Hole_

Comenzó como un susurro-silencioso y casi inexistente. Fue en el verano antes de su quinto año y de alguna manera Viktor lo había encontrado y optó por seguirlo a Privet Drive. Harry lo vio fuera unos pocos días antes en el barco de Durmstrang, cuando contempló a Hermione irse con Viktor y no pensó demasiado en ello.

Le resultó realmente sorprendente, una noche cuando marchaba hacia el parque de Magnolia Crescent y Viktor estaba sentado en un columpio, esperándolo. Viktor tenía una extraña mirada en el lugar de su ropa muggle que alguien debió haberle ayudado a escoger. No dijeron una palabra el uno al otro, aparte de un movimiento de cabeza, y Harry se encontró balanceándose al lado de una estrella internacional de Quidditch como si ambos no fueran famosos, no fueran solicitados por magos y brujas igual, como si jamás se hubieran conocido.

Harry se había preguntado al respecto por algunos días, pero se convenció de que debió ser un sueño, un síntoma de todas sus noches de insomnio, pero después de una semana, Viktor estaba otra vez allí, esperándolo en el columpio.

-¿Escuchaste de Hermione?-Preguntó Harry casualmente, raspando la punta de su zapatilla contra la tierra seca. Hubo una sequía y todo estaba sufriendo -a excepción del césped perfecto de Tía Petunia.

Viktor se encogió de hombros y Harry lo tomó como un 'sí'.

Ron y Hermione apenas escribieron a Harry y le dijeron nada, lo que le frustraba, pero Viktor se acercaba y lo visitaba, y Harry nunca se preguntó el por qué, no que es de verdad necesitara saber.

- ¿Quién es ese, próspero buenmozo? -Harry oyó a tía Petunia preguntar a tío Vernon, una noche de desayuno. -¿El alto y silencioso quien se registró en la Emperatriz y se ha visto por aquí?

Tío inhaló el tocino y se encogió de hombros fornidos, demostrando que no lo sabía.

-Creo que voy a invitarle un café. Parece un extranjero de la mejor clase, Vernon.-le aseguró. -La clase rica que probablemente tiene un título.

Dudley seguía comiendo su desayuno, que era sólo una parte de una toronja ya que aún estaba a dieta.

Viktor no estaba en los columpios de ese día, pero cuando Harry finalmente hizo su camino a casa, se encontró con Viktor sentado en la sala de visitas de tía Petunia, comiendo sus galletas especiales.

-Hola, Víctor.-Harry saludó casualmente cuando miró hacia adentro

-Te das cuenta de que tienes prrrotecciones en la casa, ¿no?- él contestó, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de asombro en la cara de caballo de la tía Petunia.-Hechicerrros y esta brruja que puede cambiarr la manerra en que se ve.

Harry hizo una pausa, a pesar de sí mismo, y se encontró titubeando en la puerta. -¿En serio?

-Pensé que no lo sabías.

-¿No tienes que entrenar? -Preguntó Harry, ausente, ahora de alguna manera en el cuarto y robando el resto de las galletitas de Viktor, ya que estaba bastante hambriento de sólo comer fruta durante todo el verano. -Los Buitres, ¿verdad?

-Tomo la rred Flu interrnacional cuando no te visito.

-Oh-fue todo lo que Harry podía decir.

Viktor no fue invitado a café otra vez.

La noche antes de su decimoquinto cumpleaños, Harry se sorprendió cuando Víctor llegó a la puerta y llamó, preguntándole si quería ir a cenar. -No tenías que hacerlo.- insistió Harry, pero Viktor no dijo nada, su mano de manera fantasmal sobre la muñeca de Harry.

Las palabras, Harry supuso, no eran necesarias entre ellos.

Harry se encontró en un callejón desierto con el brazo de Viktor asegurado alrededor de la cintura, y se sintió un poco conducido.

-Este ser-rá desagrradable", advirtió Víctor y Harry suspiró antes de ser asquerosamente tirado por el espacio para sólo aterrizar en un callejón de Londres.

Viktor le confortó cuando no pudo ponerse de pie y lo llevó a un pequeño restaurante muggle donde nadie los conocía. Harry se encontró a sí mismo mirando a los labios de Viktor ya que apenas hablaban, y al final de la noche, Víctor le había besado con dulzura antes de caminar de regreso a Privet Drive.

-¿Qué pasa con Hermione?-Harry se encontró a sí mismo preguntando justo antes de entrar.

-¿Que con Her-mo-ninny?-Viktor respondió.

-Ella era la que extrañabas más…

-Entonces, tal vez, perro ya no.

Un paquete envuelto fue presionado en la mano de Harry, un regalo de cumpleaños.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Harry se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo, no muy seguro de qué pensar de toda la situación.

Cuando la Orden del Fénix llegó, no estaban contentos, pero Harry estaba sentado en su cama, sonriendo a la Snitch que Viktor le había dado. Una nota que había sido incluido en la caja le dijo que era la que había atrapado en la Copa del Mundo.

Harry brevemente se preguntó si así es como sentía el amor, antes de ser transportado fuera de la oscuridad de la noche en una escoba. Trató de protestar, pero nadie escuchaba, y al final una bruja con el pelo de color rosa brillante empacó su baúl y Hedwig se dejó escapar de su jaula. Harry tuvo el suficiente ánimo como para agarrar la Snitch para que nadie más pudiera tocarla, y la puso con cuidado en el bolsillo.

-¿Terminaste con Krum? -fue lo primero que a Harry se le ocurrió preguntar al ver a sus mejores amigos. No estaba enojado con su trato, a pesar de que sabía que tenía que estarlo, se encontraba resignado. Hedwig no había llegado aún y desesperadamente quería escribir a Viktor, para decirle que fue prácticamente secuestrado y ahora estaba en Londres y deseaba que él estuviera allí también.

-¿Oíste, amigo?-Ron estaba diciendo. -Había Dementores en Little Whinging y un miembro de la Orden, una señora Figg, murió.

En su lugar, sólo estaba mirando a Hermione cuyos ojos marrones estaban muy abiertos de asombro.

¿Hermione? -presionó y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Él iba de regreso a Bulgaria.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta… ¿quien rompió con quién?- No estaba muy seguro de por qué era tan importante, pero hubo una semana entre la última vez que Viktor vio a Hermione y cuando él llegó a Magnolia Crescent.

Se mordió el labio por un momento. -Él rompió conmigo, justo después de que él me pidiera que fuera a Bulgaria, extrañamente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. -Tengo una carta que escribir.-dijo despectivamente cuando Ginny vino a saludarlo. Se encontró en una habitación con Ron y se sentó en la cama toda la noche, mirando fijamente la Snitch que estaba ahora en su mesilla de noche.

Después de la siguiente reunión de la Orden, Harry no pudo encontrarse a sí mismo interesado en que todo el mundo supiera que Viktor Krum había sido visto varias veces cerca y alrededor de Privet Drive y se llevara a Harry a alguna parte antes de que fuera trasladado.

-Eso fue terriblemente imprudente de tu parte-dijo Hermione con petulancia, un destello de envidia en sus ojos.

-Él es hijo de un merodeador, ¿qué esperas?-Sirius bromeó como respuesta y Harry se encontró sonriendo.

Por la noche se encontraba ya no soñando con la luz de color verde brillante y la muerte, sino con el beso. Había sido suave, amable, y sin embargo, sin lugar a dudas masculino. A Harry le encantó y, a menudo se despertaba en medio de la noche teniendo que tomar una ducha fría.

Viktor escribió y le dijo que se había desplazado hasta un hotel muggle en Londres y, una semana antes de que el semestre comenzara, Harry se encontró a sí mismo yéndose furtivo de Grimmauld Place y llamando a un taxi muggle, prometiendo el pago tan pronto como llegara a su destino ya que no tenía dinero Muggle. Viktor se reunió con él con entusiasmo, pagando al conductor y dibujando en Harry un beso sin prisas en la calle, y Harry sintió que su corazón se disparaba. No estaba muy seguro de lo que significaba todo, pero entendía que era feliz.

Él no regresó esa noche o a la siguiente, desinteresado por lo que todos pensaran. No le habían preguntado si quería salir de Privet Drive, después de todo, y ni siquiera habían notado cuando él salió de una fiesta que celebraba el hecho de que él y Hermione se hicieron prefectos de Gryffindor.

Las palabras no fueron dichas, pero Harry vio todo lo que necesitaba en los ojos de Viktor y todas las noches dormían castamente en brazos uno del otro, sus días dedicados a pasear por la ciudad. Cuando Viktor estuvo de vuelta en Bulgaria, Harry se sentaría en el balcón con una taza de café negro y sólo vería a la gente moverse por la calle debajo de él.

El día anterior al inicio del semestre, Harry paseó junto a Viktor mientras se abrían camino de vuelta a Grimmauld Place, de la mano.- ¿Estamos… juntos?-se encuentra Harry preguntando inseguro.- ¿A pesar del hecho de que estaremos en diferentes países?

Harry llevaba alguna ropa de Viktor, su propia ropa horrible muggle fue tirada al día siguiente que se escapara. Los pantalones se habían adaptado mágicamente para ajustarse a él y la camisa gris hizo que su mirada pareciera más verde.

Viktor le apretó la mano, trazando los nudillos de Harry con su dedo pulgar. Fue la única respuesta que Harry necesitaba.

Se despidieron con un beso suave en la esquina de Grimmauld Place y Harry tristemente se dirigió de nuevo a la casa de la familia de Sirius, un lastre en su paso. El retrato gritó tan pronto como entró, alertando a todos de su presencia, y rápido se vio rodeado por gente que hacía preguntas que apenas podía oír. Él no se molestó en contestar cualquiera de ellas y en su lugar se aproximó corriendo a su cuarto, donde todo estaba donde lo dejó.

Durante toda la reunión de prefectos, Hermione lo estuvo mirando con fijeza, pero Harry apenas le hizo caso, pensando en vez, en Víctor que había regresado a Bulgaria, tal vez para entonces. Ron no pronunció una palabra hacia él ya que era el único de los tres amigos que no era prefecto, y a Harry no pudo importarle menos. Se sentía separado de Ron y Hermione, sus cartas tan cortas y vagas, y su mundo se había convertido extrañamente en torno a su novio en tan escaso tiempo.

Se halló en un compartimento con un montón de niños de primer año, no queriendo tratar con más preguntas de Hermione, Ginny, siquiera los gemelos, y pasó todo el viaje en tren mirando por la ventana cuando no estaba de patrulla, preguntándose por qué se sentía como si estuviera viviendo en un sueño, ahora que Víctor había desaparecido.

Malfoy, se dio cuenta, incluso lo miraba con recelo, cuando se pasaban unos a otros en la patrulla. Ninguno de los dos se dijo una palabra. Las palabras ya no parecían ser necesarias en nada. Los ojos, en cambio, dijeron la verdad.

Cuando llegó Navidad después de largos meses de detención y extraños sueños tortuosos de largos, sinuosos corredores, Harry rechazó la invitación para ir a la Madriguera. Ginny le preguntó a dónde iba en su lugar al ver que no se inscribió para quedarse en el castillo, pero él sólo sonrió con nostalgia antes de marcharse.

Hermione ahora sólo hablaba con él un par de veces al día, si acaso. Ella quiso que Harry pusiera en marcha un grupo de defensa cuando Umbridge la volvió una broma, pero Harry se negó, volviendo a un ensayo que estaba escribiendo.

-¿Por qué no?- ella declaró, pero él se había limitado a encogerse de hombros. -Eso no es una respuesta.-resopló.

-Mamá y papá eran delegados.-dijo en voz baja. -Tengo que estudiar.- Se fue sin decir que si él no podía hablar con Víctor, en verdad no quería hablar en absoluto.

Viktor le contó en sus cartas que Hermione estuvo escribiéndole todo el tiempo, pero que él no había escrito de vuelta. A principios de diciembre, Viktor comenzó a enviar las cartas sin abrir de nuevo, lo que provocó una discusión entre Ron y Hermione. Harry los miró impasible al mismo tiempo que Ginny, curiosamente, lo contemplaba a él.

La noche anterior de tomar el tren para regresar a casa, tuvo una pesadilla extraña. Él estaba una vez más en el corredor zigzagueante, deslizándose, emociones abrumadoras, por primera vez en meses se inundaban a través de él mientras atacaba al señor Weasley una y otra vez, dejándolo muerto en el suelo. Se despertó con un sudor mortal, con miedo, y miró a Ron, que dormía profundamente.

Fue sólo un sueño, él se mismo recordó, sintiendo su respiración tranquila mientras se acomodaba en el sentimiento familiar de inquietud y un amor sordo y punzante por Viktor en el pecho. Sólo un sueño.

En su patrulla del Expreso de Hogwarts, le sorprendió no ver a ninguno de los Weasley, pero pensó poco en ello mientras el tren se acercaba a Londres. Se cambió con rapidez en la ropa de Viktor que todavía conservaba desde de ese verano, después de su última vuelta por los pasillos, y cuando finalmente llegó a King's Cross, se encontraba entre la prensa de estudiantes que subieron a la plataforma. Miró a su alrededor a toda prisa y vio a un grupo de miembros de la Orden cerca de la salida y a Viktor cerca con el ceño fruncido.

Las palabras no era necesarias para hablar cuando sus ojos se encontraron y con una inclinación de cabeza, Viktor indicó que debía de alejarse del portal a la estación de muggles. Harry se halló tejido contra la multitud, su baúl encantado en una mano y la jaula de Hedwig en otro. Un brazo fuerte lo agarró por la cintura y, con un tirón en el ombligo, se habían ido.

Hedwig no era feliz cuando aterrizó en una pila en un campo frío, congelado en algún lugar lejos de Londres, pero Harry le susurró y le prometió una sorpresa agradable cuando llegaran a su destino. Viktor rápidamente llamó a su baúl y Harry se encontró a sí mismo conducido hacia una casa de campo al final del carril que Viktor le susurró, compró ese mismo otoño.

Estaban justo a las afueras de Sofía, y nadie los podía encontrar allí, Viktor prometió.

Esa noche, Harry se sentó en la cocina caliente, una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Viktor se movía alrededor de la habitación, preparando la cena. Cada pocos minutos miraría hacia atrás, a Harry, y una pequeña sonrisa iluminaría el rostro hosco.

En la luz del fuego, a Harry casi le parecía apuesto.

Sólo hubo una pequeña habitación, pero a Harry no le importaba, entrelazando sus piernas con Viktor cuando varios edredones los escondieron del mundo. Viktor lo besó con profundidad, provocando en Harry un gemido suave en la noche, una inundación de calidez en la boca del estómago y haciendo que sus dedos se rizaran. Una necesidad deslizándose le alcanzó y se encontró presionándose cerca, más cerca, con una sonrisa de Gato de Cheshire en su cara cuando Viktor se apoderó de él casi dolorosamente antes de que él estuviera besando a Viktor de nuevo, más hondo, más recóndito, lenguas que se fusionaban cuando Harry se estremeció en éxtasis.

-Lo siento-susurró cuando Viktor gimió su propia liberación, mordiéndose los labios de preocupación. Viktor sólo sacó su varita y los limpió antes de colocarse más cerca de Harry y lo besara profundamente una vez más.

Cada noche, Harry se encontraría enredado alrededor del otro, las manos acariciando el cuello y que tentativamente se presionarían contra el pecho y los muslos, pero nunca cuando más lo necesitaban. La piel nunca tocó la piel, pero fue suficiente por ahora, y todas las noches Harry se quedaba dormido contenido en los brazos de Viktor.

No pudo sorprenderse cuando no recibió su habitual jersey Weasley para Navidad, aunque Hermione le enviará un planificador. Una urgida carta de Sirius insistía en que volviera, que estaban preocupados, que era peligroso, pero Viktor la tomó y quemó la carta en el fuego antes que descansara a Harry en la alfombra del hogar, besándolo con pasión, el resto de los regalos despedidos sin abrir hasta más tarde.

Pocos días antes de tuviera que volver, Harry le dijo a Hedwig que volara de regreso a Hogwarts ya que estaba seguro de que no vería con buenos ojos el Traslador internacional de nuevo.

Una mañana fueron volando al campo protegido donde muggles no podían verlos, y Harry se sintió verdaderamente feliz. Se acordó de una historia que había escuchado una vez cuando era niño, acerca de caer por un agujero, de una pequeña niña perdida en un mundo lleno de asombro y horror, y se sintió verdaderamente libre en el momento, volando por su propia madriguera de conejo cada vez que percibía la mirada oscura Viktor.

Antes de salir para Inglaterra, Viktor apretó los regalos tardíos de Yule en la mano y Harry se sorprendió al ver la llave de la casa abrigada en sus dedos.

-La compré para nosotros.- explicó Víctor con calma ante la pregunta en los ojos de Harry.-Para nuestra vida futura.

Harry quería preguntarle si Viktor quería decir para siempre, pero vio con claridad la respuesta en los ojos brillantes de Viktor. Se besaron con honda pasión mientras el Traslador los llevaba, de vuelta a Londres, antes de separarse a regañadientes. Viktor llevó el baúl de Harry a King's Cross y, con una despedida tácita final, Harry caminó a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, la llave aún dispuesta en su mano.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Hermione exigió tan pronto como entró en la cabina de prefectos. -¿Por qué no escribiste a nadie de vuelta?

Malfoy miró con un para nada disimulado interés.

-En casa. Yo estaba en casa.-Harry no tuvo necesidad de decir nada más.

-¿Sabías que el señor Weasley murió?-le preguntó una vez que ejecutaran la patrulla. Una chispa de un sueño cruzó por la mente de Harry, pero él se encogió de hombros. -El Ministerio esta avergonzado. Fue encontrado en una sección restringida y ahora, a pesar de que está muerto, está bajo investigación.

Cuando Harry no estaba practicando Quidditch o en patrullaje, se encontraba en un rincón de la biblioteca, escribiendo sus ensayos o largas cartas a Viktor. Él guardó la llave en una correa de cuero alrededor de su cuello. A principios de enero Ginny, que había encontrado su mesa apartada, le preguntó al respecto.

-Es bastante compleja para una llave.-remarcó. Se había caído de la camisa desabrochada de Harry, su corbata abandonada sobre la mesa. Era de plata maciza, la llave era claramente mágica y brillante, varias muescas en el tallo largo, la única indicación de que podría, de hecho, ser una llave para algo.- ¿Cuál es su mensaje?

No quería responder al principio, pero cuando ella insistió, él simplemente le susurró.-Mi corazón.

La segunda semana de Harry de vuelta, se encontró siendo llamado a la oficina del director y sentándose con tranquilidad en la silla delante de su escritorio, mirando los retratos dormidos. -Estábamos preocupados por ti en esta Navidad.- dijo Dumbledore quedamente desde su asiento.

Su bandeja de sorbetes de limón se mantuvo intacta.

Harry le esbozó una sonrisa. No alcanzó a sus ojos.

-¿Dónde estabas?

Dumbledore no estaba del todo reparando en los ojos de Harry, lo que le hubiera atemorizado si no sintiera la fría llave que se apretaba contra su pecho, recordándole la casa en Bulgaria.

-El señor Weasley.- el director comenzó de nuevo.-fue atacado por un agente de Lord Voldemort. No es seguro ir vagando, Harry.

-Yo no estaba vagando…¿Estuve descuidando mi trabajo escolar o mis deberes de prefecto?

-Más bien al contrario. La Profesora McGonagall me informó de su notable mejoría este año en sus clases y ha citado que fue una decisión sabia para el elegirle como prefecto.

Cuando Dumbledore vio que no respondería a ninguna otra pregunta, despidió a Harry con un suspiro, sus ojos azules subsistían en un viejo clásico muggle sobre su escritorio, un conejo blanco corriendo por la cubierta.

Rara vez hablaba en la case de Defensa, meditando lo inútil de los trabajos que tenían mientras redactaba las cartas a Viktor en la cabeza que iba a escribir más tarde esa noche en el calor del fuego. De vez en cuando él conseguiría lechuzas de Sirius, pero él las miraba impasible, respondiendo a ellas y diciendo que estaba bien, pero nunca revelando a donde había ido para Navidad o durante esa semana o el verano anterior.

Él y Ron se fueron alejando y Harry se encontró a menudo sentado en la presencia de Dean Thomas. -Hablé con mi mamá en Navidad.- dijo una noche en marzo. -Ella dijo que papá no era mi papá. Mi padre fue alguien que salió con ella y luego ella se volvió a casar. Creo que-por lo que ella dijo- que podría haber sido un mago.

La pluma de Harry se aquietó y miró hacia arriba, indagando a su amigo.- ¿Te dijo su nombre?

-No-fue la respuesta silenciosa. Nunca hablaron de nuevo.

Los gemelos hacían sus bromas habituales y una noche crearon una oruga resplandeciente que flotaba por encima del manto. Harry lo miró con asombro y le escribió a Víctor, que quería saber cómo es que Harry quería nombrar a la casa ya que él estaba pensando en conectarla a la Red Flu búlgara.

Harry sugirió "El agujero del conejo" o "El país de las maravillas" y envió una orden a Flourish y Blotts para obtener una copia de la historia, pidiéndoles adquirir uno muggle de Londres si era necesario. Cuando finalmente llegó, Harry con mucho cuidado le inscribió en la mesa del desayuno, Hermione mirando por encima del hombro.

-¿Le escribes a Viktor?- respiraba en estado de shock, un par de cabezas se desviaron en su camino.

No se molestó en responderle y cuando Hedwig voló un rato más tarde, le adjuntó el paquete envuelto a su pie y le susurró su destino.

Los sueños continuaron, cada vez más detallados, Harry siempre caminando por el mismo corredor y llegando a una puerta que nunca podría abrir con rapidez. Se encontró bebiendo café negro todas las mañanas para ayudarse a concentrarse y cuando pasaron los exámenes, pasó cada vez más tiempo en la biblioteca, lejos de todos los demás.

-Creo que Ron podría fallar unos cuantos TIMOs.- dijo Hermione preocupada cuando lo encontró en la biblioteca un par de semanas antes de presentarse en ellos. Harry había colocado una cubierta del tarot y estaba tratando de enseñarse dos años de un arte que valía la pena, buscando con constancia, ya sea su futuro o el de Viktor. Volteó el cuatro de varitas y sonrió. Al parecer, el equipo de Viktor podría ganar el partido ese fin de semana.

Ella se burló cuando reorganizó el paquete que la Profesora Trelawney le dio con mucho gusto cuando él se lo pidió, explicando que quería prepararse adecuadamente.

-La adivinación es un tema ambiguo.

Harry con rapidez dispuso una nueva extensión simple. Nueve de copas al revés, el cinco de oros, dos de espadas invertido. -Puede que tengas razón.- dijo mirando a las cartas. -No creo que él lo vaya hacer bien.

Tomó nota de ello en un pequeño libro que había comenzado a mantener para adivinación. Cuanto más estudiaba, más curioso se tornaba en cuanto a si sus predicciones se hacían realidad.

-Cho te estaba viendo.-ofreció Hermione, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Él no se molestó en responder.

-Creo que ella tiene un flechazo contigo.

Sus ojos verdes se redujeron en sus notas y apretó su pluma un poco demasiado duro para su libro.-Prefiero que no lo tenga.-admitió.

-Pensé que estabas prendado de ella.

Al no obtener una contestación, finalmente llevó a cabo su propia tarea, hojeando el libro voluminoso en las bolas de cristal que Harry estaba examinando.

Historia de la Magia fue el examen más duro, Harry se halló, mientras trataba de recordar todas las diferentes rebeliones de Goblin que había intentado releer. Descubrió que tenía un dolor de cabeza que se acercaba, y trató de alejarlo, esforzándose por ver sólo el papel delante suyo cuando escribió sobre Ulrico el Chiflado.

Su mano estaba temblando tan pronto como escribía lo más rápido posible, tratando de evitar el dolor de cabeza que raudo se convirtió en una crisis de migraña y de alguna manera logró terminar el examen una media hora antes de que hubiera concluido el plazo. Rápidamente lo volteó en la esperanza de que eso hiciera a Viktor orgulloso de él, Harry casi salió corriendo de la habitación, acelerado hasta la torre de Gryffindor, donde podría colapsar por el resto del día.

Cuando por fin cerró los ojos, se encontró corriendo por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta abierta. Había esferas resplandecientes en todas partes, brillando en la oscuridad como ojos de gato.

–Sirius.-alcanzó a murmurar cuando se despertó, recordando vivamente cuan próximo estuvo Sirius a la muerte.

Se dio prisa para descender las escaleras, pero luego vaciló. -Es sólo un sueño, sólo un sueño.- se aseguró, tratando de empujar la memoria escalofriante de su mente. Él había tenido sueños extraños antes.

De pie y tembloroso, se dirigió de vuelta a la sala común y fuera del agujero del retrato.

-¡Harry!-Ginny gritó tras él, y trató de retener un suspiro. Ella estuvo insólitamente siguiéndolo. Cuanto más apartados él y Ron estaban, cuanta más cerca trató de llegar a estar. -¿A dónde vas?

-A la enfermería.-respondió él, pensando sólo en una poción de sueño sin sueños que necesitaba con desesperación antes de que pudiera pensar en funcionar con normalidad.

-¿Estás enfermo?

No podía contestarle, la visión de su padrino en su mente, aunque estaba silenciosamente agradecido a que su estrés no había evocado la visión de Viktor atrapado.

La Señora Pomfrey se agitaba a su alrededor, mirándolo de cerca antes de que al final concertara darle la poción si él se comprometía a pasar la noche bajo vigilancia. Felizmente de acuerdo, en especial ya que espantó a Ginny, y después de cambiarse a su pijama, cayó propiciamente dormido.

Se despertó más de veinticuatro horas después, en definitiva, refrescado, y estuvo sorprendido por el silencio en la sala común cuando regresó. Una copia de El Profeta fue empujado en su mano con el gran titular "Usted-Sabe-Quién Volvió". Lo hojeó de forma rápida y se atragantó. Miembros de la Orden habían encontrado a presuntos Mortífagos en los niveles inferiores del ministerio.

Voldemort había aparecido, con la esperanza de obtener una profecía, a pesar de que ésta parecía haberse roto cuando llegó Dumbledore y tuvo un duelo con él.

Cuando Dumbledore lo llamó a su oficina un día más tarde, cuando la historia se había roto por fin y Harry había sido declarado "El Elegido", Harry se encontraba, en su lugar, recorriendo los pasos familiares a la enfermería.

-¿Todavía no puede dormir, señor Potter? -Ella hizo un chasquido de desaprobación y él asintió. Él no se despertó totalmente hasta la noche preliminar en la que se suponía debían marcharse por el verano. Harry estaba agradecido de que él ya había enviado una lechuza a los Dursley diciéndoles que tenía otros planes y no les molestaría ese año.

-¿En donde pasás el verano?-Dean preguntó cuándo se instaló en un compartimiento con él y Seamus después de sus rondas.

-¿Guardarían un secreto?- Harry sonrió, un poco relajado en su asiento sólo en la idea de cuan pronto vería a Viktor.- He estado saliendo con alguien y voy a visitarle este verano.

Sabía que Viktor no le esperaría, sería demasiado arriesgado, si la Orden lo volviera a ver, así que Harry caminó hacia el Londres muggle y, después de parar un taxi, lo llevó al Caldero Chorreante. Se las arregló para colarse a través de la entrada y con un poco polvo Flú y las palabras susurradas, "El agujero del conejo", se vio girando hacia Bulgaria y en los brazos anhelantes de Viktor.

Esa noche se extendía por debajo de Viktor en su cama, las ventanas abiertas y que dejaba entrar la brisa fresca del verano. Tentativo tiró del dobladillo de la camisa de dormir de Viktor, deslizando las manos en alto en la extensión del estómago fortalecido de Viktor, deleitándose con la forma en que sus músculos se tensaban y su piel se estremecía bajo su tacto. Viktor alcanzó su boca en un beso enérgico, tirando de él más y más penetrante hacia sus mundos de sueños, seguros y escondidos de todos.

La muda oscuridad tragó sus gemidos cuando camisas fueron arrojadas al suelo y las extremidades se mezclaban unas con otras. Manos acariciaban, labios fantasmas sobre los omóplatos, y con el susurro de nombres, la noche se iluminó brevemente en estrellas antes de que se oscureciera de nuevo, Harry se acurrucaba apretado en el abrazo de Viktor.

-Prronto tendrras dieciseis, ¿no?-Viktor preguntó unos días más tarde, mientras transitaban alrededor de la Sofia muggle, sin querer ser reconocidos.

Hablaron apenas, las palabras aún no eran necesarias, sólo tranquilos toques y largas, miradas que se buscaban en su vida apacible cuando Viktor hizo el desayuno o Harry trabajó en su tarea de verano.

-Al final del mes.-respondió Harry, mirando un escaparate donde Viktor había vacilado. Anillos de oro y plata estaban en exhibición e examinó arriba en interrogación a Viktor.

-En Bulgarria te puedes casarr al llegarr los dieciséis-susurró, venía detrás de Harry.

Harry contuvo el aliento, un pequeño sonido y sin embargo, eso flotaba entre ellos.

La pregunta fue formulada, y en respuesta Harry se volvió y lo besó suavemente antes de que Viktor lo llevara a la tienda, suaves sonrisas en cada una de sus caras.

Una carta de Dumbledore llegó a menos de una semana más tarde, cuando estaban sentados en el Campo Conejo, como Harry lo había llamado cariñosamente, la vista fija en el anillo de boda que eligieran juntos. Se encontraba en su caja, sin tocar, sin uso, pero era sólo una cuestión de semanas antes de un mago oficiara la ceremonia.

Él y Viktor habían decidido no decir a nadie, ni invitar a nadie. El mago que oficiaría había sido escogido con cuidado, pagado por su silencio y se le hizo tomar un Juramento Inquebrantable para que nunca revelara el matrimonio hasta que Harry o Viktor le dieran permiso.

La lechuza estaba agotada del vuelo y con cuidado sacó la carta, la leyó más bien con asco.

-¿Qué es?- Viktor preguntó a su lado. Llevaba su uniforme de entrenamiento de Quidditch, y tenía que salir en menos de media hora, pero quería pasar todos los momentos posibles con Harry.

-Él me quiere recoger de los Dursley.-una mirada en la fecha otra vez.-Mañana, al parecer.

-No estarras ahí.

-No, no estaré.

Los resultados de sus TIMOs no tardaron en llegar cuando el equipo de Viktor estaba jugando el tiempo extra. Harry estaba sentado en la acogedora sala de estar, la radio mágica en sintonía con el juego aunque no podía entender el veloz búlgaro que el locutor hablaba. Sin embargo, le gustaba escuchar el nombre "Krum" cada vez que se mencionaba, se imaginaba volando alto en el cielo con su novio.

Miró a los sobres oficiales y, vacilante, los abrió antes de jadear. Aparte del Excede las Expectativas en Astronomía, Pociones, Herbología, e Historia de la Magia, había logrado arañar Destacados de alguna manera en todo lo demás. Había recibido nueve TIMOs, casi tan impresionantes, sabía, como los que Hermione obtuvo probablemente, ya que ella había tomado diez cursos.

Esa noche, mientras Harry estaba en brazos de Viktor, besándolo hasta perder el aliento, con las manos entrelazadas en el pelo oscuro, le suplicó con los ojos el hacer el amor con él.

-No estás lejos de la edad.- protestó Víctor, con las manos rozando hacia la parte inferior de la cintura de Harry, pero sin ir más allá.

-Quiero celebrar.-se quejó Harry cuando la pierna de Viktor se deslizó entre las suyas, poniendo la presión exquisita en su excitación.

Viktor sólo le dio un beso más intenso, atrapando a Harry bajo suyo y tragando cada jadeo y gemido que Harry produjo.

Cuando el día se acercó lentamente, Harry se encontró a sí mismo pasando cada vez más tiempo tirado en la hierba verde del El campo Conejo, mirando las nubes pasar, preguntándose cuánto había cambiado en un año.

Cuando las cartas le abordaban, él las dejaría a un lado y desaparecerían en raros incendios cada vez que Viktor regresara de sus prácticas y juegos. Las únicas que serían leídas y respondidas con cuidado fueron las de su padrino, no dando ninguna información de vuelta.

El último día de julio amaneció frío y crujiente para un día de verano, y Harry se vistió con discreción, mientras que Viktor seguía durmiendo, incapaz de volver a caer en sueños sin sosiego. El sol se levantó con calma mientras preparaba el desayuno, el gato de Cheshire de Viktor ronroneando a sus pies, lo que trajo una sonrisa a su rostro.

Un montón de regalos de cumpleaños se mostraban envueltos sobre la mesa, la mayoría de ellos de gente que retornaron a Inglaterra. Harry no estaba seguro de que los abriría.

La ceremonia fue sencilla y se celebró en la sala de estar frente al fuego. Viktor y Harry no intercambiaron palabras, en su lugar utilizaron un cuchillo de plata para cortar sus manos, su sangre se uniría mientras se alimentaban unos a otros de la misma granada, comprometiéndose hasta que se murieran. El mago que oficiaba emitió los hechizos necesarios y, una vez que se fue, se pusieron los anillos fríos en el dedo del otro, lo cual era estrictamente una tradición muggle que Viktor había optado en seguir por Harry.

Besos colmados de jugo de granada les guiaron hacia arriba, y Harry contuvo el aliento cuando fue en definitiva tocado y completamente amado, e hicieron el amor hasta a última hora de la noche. El certificado de matrimonio indestructible fue escondido en la bóveda de Viktor la mañana siguiente mientras Harry dormía, demasiado cansado como para despertarse hasta la tarde cuando su marido le estuvo esperando.

-Tengo que ir a Londres.- Harry murmuró contra el hombro desnudo de Viktor unas cuantas noches más tarde. -Para conseguir mis libros.

Viktor se movió y le miró con ojos evaluadores, antes de asentir. –Me da miedo. Te rreconocerran y vendrran porr ti.

Harry se estremeció. -Lo sé.

Nada más se dijo. Las palabras no eran importantes.

Salieron del Agujero del Conejo unos días más tarde, Harry vestido con algunas ropas de verano de Viktor. Había insistido en que mientras estuvieran en Inglaterra Harry recibiría un guardarropa adecuado, y Harry no podía hallarse protestando.

Harry cayó, una maraña de brazos, fuera de la Flu internacional en los brazos de Víctor que le esperaban, y se empujó a sí mismo. La gente los distinguió por dondequiera que iban, los dos magos más reconocidos y famosos de su generación, pero no le prestaron atención, riendo mientras elegían muchos de los libros de texto de Harry, y pelearon con buen humor sobre los colores de la túnica de Harry.

-Harry-Ginny Weasley quedó sin aliento cuando los Weasleys entraron a Madame Malkin y él al instante descubrió que había un montón de pelo jengibre. -¿Dónde has estado? Todos hemos estado preocupados.

Ron no se fijó en él, en vez de eso tiró de Hermione a un rincón de la tienda donde ella le envió anhelantes y confundidas miradas a Harry.

-Dumbledore se alteró.-increpó la señora Weasley, pero Harry no escuchaba, sólo utilizó la oportunidad para tomar con disimulo una muestra de color azul a la señora Malkin que Viktor pensaría no le haría justicia.

-Bill está comprometido con Fleur Delacour.- trató Ginny de susurrarle al oído, pero él se apartó, preguntándose qué había hecho para ser maldecido con Ginny.

Una cálida, callosa mano envolvió la suya y Harry echó un vistazo a los ojos oscuros y sonrientes. Al final, un guardia de la Orden de llegó y Harry se encontró aferrado a Viktor ya que estaba atrapado en la tienda de Madame Malkin sin ruta de escape.

-Te amo.- susurró Harry, las palabras no pronunciadas hasta entonces.

-Te voy a encontrar.-Viktor juró en contra de su cabello antes de que se llevaran a Harry.

Se encontraba de vuelta en casa de los Dursley, encerrándose en su cuarto, sus bienes aún en Bulgaria con excepción de las bolsas de compra de su viaje al Callejón Diagon. Sus ropas serían enviadas la próxima semana. Hedwig lo encontró un día más tarde y, cuando finalmente se las arregló para eludir a la guardia de orden, se encontró con que Viktor le esperaba en el viejo columpio.

Sus cejas reunieron en tensión y Harry besó rápidamente su ceño, sin importarle quien lo viera. Sus labios se tornaron insistentes cuando se apretó más a su marido, queriendo, queriendo, necesitando. -Recoge tus cosas-ordenó Viktor y, con una mirada hacia atrás, Harry se apresuró a regresar a Privet Drive por sus cosas antes de volver a escondidas en la oscuridad de la noche, para ser llevado de repente al Agujero del Conejo.

Viktor lo puso frente al fuego e hizo el amor con él con dulzura antes del amanecer, provocando que Harry jadeara y pidiera más, disfrutando cada momento que pasaba con Viktor dentro de él.

Pocos días antes que el semestre empezara, Harry besó a Viktor con amor en su despedida, prometiendo sin palabras el escribir, que él estaría de regreso para Navidad. Hedwig fue enviada de nuevo adelante y, con su equipaje reducido y seguro dentro de su bolsillo, Harry cayó por la chimenea hasta que aterrizó en la cocina de su padrino, Kreacher gruñéndole, así como una reunión de la Orden entera, los gemelos Weasley incluidos.

-¿Dónde has estado?- le dijo Sirius. Su rostro estaba más lleno, más sano, lo que hizo sonreír a Harry con suavidad.

–En casa.- fue la única respuesta que daría.

-¿Dónde está, entonces?-Tonks inquirió.

Harry salió de la habitación.

Él no se sorprendió cuando, en su primera semana de regreso a Hogwarts, fue llamado al despacho de Dumbledore. El director se veía cansado, desgastado, con la mano fea como un carbón quemado, pero Harry no se molestó en preguntarle al respecto. Tenía un horario completo del curso, nueve clases de nivel EXTASIS-así como el deber prefecto. Ron resopló cuando Hermione había exclamado sobre el horario completo de Harry –tan llena como la de ella ya que había decidido abandonar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, aunque la Profesora Kettleburn había vuelto por fortuna. Ron tomaba sólo cuatro y se enfocaba en probar para el equipo de Quidditch. Harry había sido capitán ese año.

-Harry, tengo que mostrarte algo…una profecía.- comenzó Dumbledore con una mirada sombría en su rostro. -Es imperativo que entiendas.

-¿Me concierne?-Preguntó Harry después de un largo rato.

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza.

-Entonces, con el debido respeto, señor, prefiero no saberlo. El futuro es fluido y los estudios que se han llevado a cabo revelaron que las profecías, una vez oídas, puede bloquear a los participantes en un cierto futuro. Estoy de lejos demasiado ocupado.

-No puedes desaparecer continuamente, Harry, y debes estar preparado.

-¿Tiene esto que ver con mi plan de estudios, o mis deberes como Prefecto o de capitán de Quidditch? -Podía ver la respuesta en el rostro de Dumbledore. -Buenas noches, entonces, señor.

Las chicas parecían seguirle dondequiera que iba, una Romilda Vane en particular, y se encontró escondido siempre que tenía un momento libre, más frecuente que no. McLaggen resultó ser un aliado poco probable en eso, ya que él dejaba que Harry hiciera su tarea en los dormitorios de séptimo año. Se habían conocido en el almuerzo con el nuevo profesor de Pociones en el Expreso de Hogwarts, donde Slughorn había querido saber todo lo que había que saber acerca de ellos. Fue bastante desconcertante para Harry, en especial cuando Ginny se sentó frente suyo.

Pociones resultó ser difícil, pero se encontró sufriendo el curso de éste, tratando de superar a Hermione sólo por el simple gozo de ver que ella no siempre se salía con la suya. Sabía que era irrelevante, pero pronto se encontró con que Malfoy estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo, y elaboraron un sistema para que siempre pudieran sorprenderla en el último minuto.

En una de las muchas veladas de Slughorn, Hermione fue la que notó por primera vez el anillo de plata liso en su dedo. Lo había elegido porque se asemejaba a la llave que aún colgaba de su cuello. -Harry-dijo, interrumpiendo la comida. -¿Es…? no puedo creer que no me di cuenta… pero ¿te has puesto un anillo de bodas?

La platería se caía ruidosamente alrededor de ellos, pero Harry siguió comiendo su perdiz asada.

-¿Anillo de bodas?-Slughorn preguntó con curiosidad.

-Los muggles y nacidos de muggles, supongo…cambian anillos cuando están casados y, eh, Harry parece llevar uno.

Ginny tragó con fuerza.

-Bueno, Harry.- Slughorn estaba diciendo ahora. -Mis felicitaciones si es verdad.

-Gracias, señor-fue todo lo que dijo durante el resto de la comida.

Cuando Navidad se avecinó de nuevo, Harry se encontró escondido más de lo habitual cuando la especulación se levantó en cuanto a quien llevaría a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn. Él sabía que podía no asistir, pero se encontró extrañando a Viktor y con ganas de llenar de lo contrario las horas vacías.

-Tienes que llevar a alguien.- insistió Hermione mientras caminaban al lado de Ron besando a Lavander-otra vez.

-No, yo no tengo.-y no lo hizo.

A medio camino de la fiesta se encontró conversando con un vampiro, Sanguini, sobre las propiedades de la sangre de vampiro.

-Fascinante. -Sanguini susurró mientras sacaba la llave alrededor del cuello de Harry. -No he visto una llave mágica como ésta en siglos.

-No me di cuenta que era especial.

-Está enlazada con sangre. Sólo si posees la sangre en esta llave, bien en las venas o con esta llave puedes ver o entrar en la casa. Muy oscuro, muy vampírico.

Harry sonrió y rápidamente se metió la llave.

La nieve caía en Londres cuando llegó, sólo para ser arrebatado por completo antes de que él saliera del tren y acompañado al doce de Grimmauld Place. Todo el clan Weasley estaba en la residencia, con excepción de Percy, y Harry se limitó a su habitación, soñando con Viktor.

–Harry.-Sirius dijo la primera-y- única-noche que estaría allí. -Hermione dijo que puede que estés casado.

Él no respondió y siguió mirando en tanto la nieve que caía.

-James se casó joven-continuó Sirius, sentado en el colchón. -Sólo nos graduamos el verano anterior y justo antes de su decimoctavo cumpleaños se casó con Lily. Tú tienes únicamente dieciséis.

-Es legal en lugares distintos a Inglaterra.-Harry finalmente ofreció, sus ojos encontrándose con los de Sirius en la luz de las velas.

Cuando todos dormían, se deslizó por las escaleras y uso la red Flu de vuelta a Bulgaria. Viktor estaba sentado en una silla sin dormir y estuvo al instante en sus pies, tirando feroz de Harry, besando sus labios desesperadamente. Hicieron el amor en la silla, Harry balanceándose contra Viktor mientras éste gemía con ansiedad, raspando los dientes en contra de su clavícula. Estaban envueltos todavía alrededor del otro cuando el sol salió a las pocas horas.

No hablaron de ello, las palabras eran innecesarias, y en su lugar se moverían sobre su vida tranquila, tomando el té todas las noches. Harry pensaba en ello como pequeñas fiestas de té, tanto él como Viktor estaban locos a su manera, pero felices de estar juntos en el sereno invierno, por el agujero del conejo.

-Hay sospechas de que estoy casado.-mencionó Harry la noche antes de que fuera a regresar. Estaba acostado sobre el pecho desnudo de Viktor, besando los tonificados músculos, muy leve, las manos rastreando los fuertes brazos.

-Nadie puede hacerr nada.- susurró Viktor antes de hacerle el amor otra vez mientras la luna acariciaba el cielo búlgaro.

Harry se tornó aún más tranquilo en el segundo semestre. Se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba preocupado y tenía la piel un tono gris enfermizo, e incluso se topó con él, hablando con Myrtle la Llorona cuando trataba de escapar de Romilda Vane otra vez.

-Hola, Harry-Myrtle saludó con un resoplido.-No me has visitado en años.

-Lo siento, Myrtle.- se disculpó, pasándose la mano por el pelo, su anillo brillaba en la luz sofocada.

-Oh, ¿estás casado?- dijo con entusiasmo, corriendo hacia él, sus manos frías juntando las suyas, o intentándolo.

Malfoy lo escrutó con asombro y Harry lo ratificó. -Sí. Ha sido difícil, ya que nadie sabe.-Dudo que nadie estaría de acuerdo.

Los días se volvieron semanas, que a su vez se convirtieron en meses. Un par de veces Dumbledore trató de convocarlo, pero Harry decidió tomar el asunto con la Profesora McGonagall. -El nunca quiere hablar de Hogwarts o mi lugar aquí. Creo que es inadecuado, especialmente porque no tiene voz en mi vida fuera de Hogwarts, profesora.

Ella le sirvió una taza de té, su sombrero de bruja recto sobre su cabeza. Otra fiesta de té improvisada. Cada uno llevaba su sombrero de mago.

-Uno podría argumentar que eres un caso bastante especial, Sr. Potter.- trató de razonar, pero él lo negó.

-Soy un estudiante como cualquier otro, y necesito límites establecidos. Se me mantiene secuestrado y soy trasladado a lugares durante las vacaciones, cuando tengo permiso de mi familia para estar en otra parte.

Ella se sobresaltó, pero lo confirmó con la cabeza. -Veré lo que puedo hacer, señor Potter. Usted debe saber que su nombre está siendo considerado para ser delegado.- añadió tras una pausa y Harry con certeza sonrió por primera vez en meses.

Llegó la primavera y Harry comenzó a centrarse en Quidditch, recordando lo que era volar con su adorado Viktor de vuelta en Bulgaria. Su fiel Saeta de Fuego estaba a menudo en el hombro en una mañana de sábado, cuando se tomaba un descanso de sus estudios.

Después de ganar un juego de Quidditch, hubo una gran fiesta en Gryffindor y, para su sorpresa, Ginny lo besó. Él la empujó, una expresión de horror en su rostro, y exigió saber por qué había hecho eso.

-Me gustas.- le susurró en el silencio cerrado, tantos ojos mirando como si él hubiera enunciado,"¡Que le corten la cabeza!".

-Estoy casado, sabes que estoy casado.-se lanzó hacia atrás, todavía en estado de shock.

Ginny se fue en lágrimas, Hermione corriendo rápidamente tras ella.

Si Ron no le estaba hablando antes, ahora estaba acechando a Harry cada oportunidad que tenía. Por fortuna no hubo más partidos que jugarse en esa temporada, puesto que Ginny comenzaría a resoplar cada vez que se acercara a él, y ella era su mejor cazadora. Él se quejó ante la idea de tener que trabajar con ella durante un año más.

Harry estaba sentado en la ventana de su dormitorio cuando vio el oscuro destello de la marca por encima de la torre de Astronomía. No había podido dormir, soñando con Viktor y los pocos días que los separaba de estar juntos.

Cogió su varita y se precipitó fuera de la torre. Los Mortífagos estaban en todas partes, luchando contra los estudiantes y profesores, y Harry se encontró a sí mismo lanzando maleficios y esquivando, con la esperanza que no moriría antes de ver a Víctor de nuevo.

Cuando la batalla había terminado, se desplomó sobre una cama en la enfermería, con el brazo adolorido de un hechizo triturador de huesos. Los huesos tendrían que crecer dolorosamente durante la noche, pero él había sobrevivido. La gente estaba susurrando a su alrededor-Dumbledore estaba muerto, y él apretó la mandíbula en el pensamiento.

McGonagall, con una disculpa serena, no le permitió a Harry a viajar en el Expreso de Hogwarts, pero en cambio lo había escoltado personalmente a Privet Drive con sus pertenencias. Notó cómo las salas impresionantes fueron emitidas en la pequeña casa en la noche y cuando él trató de salir, para llegar a Viktor, se encontró con que no podía.

La Orden por fin arribó el día anterior a su cumpleaños, y se encontró volando por el cielo, otras seis personas encantadas por un hechizo con su misma apariencia. Vio cómo Hedwig fue asesinada y mudas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

Él no se quedaría aquí, no podía quedarse aquí- no donde hubo tal muerte y todas sus opciones fueron arrebatadas de él. Harry no pronunció ni una palabra cuando llegó a la Madriguera, y en su lugar se encerró en la habitación de Ron, tranquilo arreglando sus cosas. En su cumpleaños se negó a salir, a la espera de la boda de Fleur al día siguiente, cuando supo que llegaría Viktor. Había logrado convencer a Pigwidgeon de llevar una carta a Bulgaria para él, preguntando a Viktor si lo podía transferir a Durmstrang o Beauxbatons o cualquier lugar fuera de Inglaterra.

Ahora odiaba a su propio nombre, y se alegraba de que él pensara en sí mismo como Harry Krum, desde que Viktor le hiciera el amor por primera vez hace ya un año.

-¿Dónde está tu esposa?- Ginny le preguntó, en voz baja la noche de su cumpleaños, cuando salió brevemente para encontrar algo que comer. -¿Por qué no la hemos visto?

Harry no contestó, consciente de que la señora Weasley y Hermione lo observaban de cerca mientras él se movía hábilmente en la cocina, teniendo comodidad en la labor familiar.

-¿Ella te besa de la misma manera en que yo lo hice?

Harry tuvo que contenerse físicamente de interrumpir a Ginny.

Su único beso nunca podría compararse a la intensidad y el amor gentil de Viktor. Todas las noches soñaba con ellos, su cuerpo anhelaba el roce de su marido, y él había quedado atrapado durante más de un mes, primero con los Dursley y ahora aquí.

Se vio obligado a asistir a la boda como el primo Barny, pero Viktor aún así lo reconoció, y apresando a Harry con fuerza contra suyo en medio de la multitud, lo besó con desesperación.

-¿Tienes tu baúl? -preguntó con ardor y Harry asintió.

Un momento después, y estaban corriendo hacia la casa, riendo y sonriendo, y con una pizca de polvo Flu que Viktor había traído, giraban lejos de la Madriguera, hacia abajo, abajo, abajo del agujero del conejo para no volver jamás.

Fin


End file.
